The trouble with wishes
by anime-freek-89
Summary: Miroku and Sango switch bodies. What could possibly go wrong...? And what will happen when Sango has to pee and Miroku discovers the painful secrets of women?
1. Intro

The trouble with wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character in this fanfic; they are all creations of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: Intro

"Hentai!" a shrill scream rang in the ears of the bemused young man who sat rubbing his reddening face. "It was a bug, I was only removing it!" he explained innocently. Gingerly he touched the growing welt on his face.

"Aww come on Sango, it's me. Does it look like I'm thinking anything naughty?" he told the fuming girl before him with a sweet smile. She looked away, angrily crossing her arms as though to shield herself from that adorable smile. _'Damn you houshi!'_ she cursed inwardly.

She turned on him and inspected him carefully; dark eyes sceptical. "Yes," she replied eyes flashing. He hurriedly rose and backed away. Sango watched him go. Although she would rather die than admit it; she was falling in love with the boneheaded perv.

She sighed; thinking of his tall, lean, muscular, tanned body...his violet sparkling eyes, melting smile, adorable ponytail. She sighed again and jumped when a timid voice inquired, "Are you going to stay there all day Sango-chan?" Sango whirled around to come face to face with a long legged girl with raven black hair that fell below her waist.

"Eh? Oh, sorry Kagome-chan, I was just—preoccupied, that's all. Do you need help?" "No, I was just wondering if you'd seen Shippo?" Sango half-smiled, "Yes, he was playing with Kirara. Don't worry; they couldn't have strayed too far."

Kagome's lovely face slowly took on the sly smile of a matchmaker. "Don't worry too much. I'll take care of it, why don't you go see Miroku-sama?"

Miroku being the young houshi who had groped her again; that would be the fifth time that day. Sango blushed, "No really I'm okay. I'll just go to the river and get some water..." She walked away dazedly and found herself in front of the river. She crouched and stared at her reflection sadly while gazing at her build doubtfully.

_'I'm so unwomanly...'_ she thought miserably. Long brown hair tied in a tight ponytail and her huge boomerang, Hiraikotsu slung over one shoulder. She was tall and muscular and lean from all the travelling. Suddenly she saw another face in her own. "Kohaku?" she whimpered.

The name of her brother came unbidden from her mouth. She clapped her hand harshly across her mouth while biting her lower lip hard. Tears sprang quickly into her chocolate eyes and she closed them tightly. Still, they slipped out and fell onto her reflection obliterating it.

A callused hand wrapped by prayer beads fell softly onto her shoulder and she froze. Whirling around to face her unwelcome guest she lost her footing and fell backwards into the river. Miroku's hands shot out to grab thin air. With a wild shriek she stood up to her hips in ice cold water.

Sputtering with shock she scrambled up the river bank and onto the soft grass of the meadow. Miroku's face was emotionless even though he struggled to contain his laughter as she sat huddled like a wet cat. He crouched down before her and said calmly, "We should get back and get you into warmer clothes before you get sick." He hauled her up and cautiously enveloped her in his robes before beginning to walk back to their camp.

A blur of red startled him as a white haired boy stopped in front of him curiously. "Hello Inuyasha," Miroku said courteously before stepping around him. "Kagome sent me to check on you when I said I'd heard a scream," he said crossing his arms and arrogantly sticking his nose upwards. His fuzzy ears twitched carefully and his golden eyes looked mockingly at the priest. "Whaddya do this time, bouzu?" he asked.

Sango meanwhile carefully pried the houshi's strong arms off her and began to walk back to camp alone, completely unnoticed by the two idiots who began to bicker. She arrived back within moments to find a tidy camp. "Kagome?" she called out.

The girl had been sitting by the fire, completely lost in thought. She looked up and exclaimed anxiously, "Oh Sango-chan! What happened?"

She got up and proceeded to help Sango out of her sopping wet clothes, before asking a small red-headed fox boy to watch out for the others. Sango stuttered out, "Kirara, p-p-please help him." The smallest little cat you've ever seen who had been watching enquiringly got up from her warm spot by the fire and walked over to the fox boy, Shippo.

Kagome handed Sango a towel and Sango dried off quickly, glancing around fearfully, feeling as though she were being watched. Inuyasha finally caught up with Miroku who was staring fixedly ahead. Shippo turned and stared straight where he sensed Miroku was.

"Wha—"Inuyasha started, Miroku slapped a hand across his mouth and with the other pointed to their camp. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he blushed. Hurriedly he looked down and shuffled away. Miroku's eyes glazed over and he sighed happily. _'I would gladly die now after seeing such a...delicious sight.' _

His back stiffened as he felt something watching him as Sango was also feeling. He looked around and made eye contact with a pair of glowing green orbs. He stepped back and vanished into the surrounding forest. It was then that Shippo called out, "They're coming."

Sango pulled one of Kagome's sweaters down and snuggled deep within its warmth as Inuyasha tromped in angrily, face hidden by his swirling white hair. Kagome stared at him then stood up and brushed the hair away; she was greeted by his flaming red face. Not being a fool her eyes widened in understanding and she led him away whispering.

Sango sat staring at the fire when Miroku decided to approach her. He sat down next to her and stared at the fire with her. After a few moments he said softly, "I'm sorry about what happened at the river. I didn't know you hadn't realized I was there." His velvet voice comforted her greatly and it was all she could do not to cry. "Want to talk?" he asked.

She shook her head mutely. After a few tense seconds she whispered, "Kohaku...I was—I was looking into the river and I saw his face. It was then that I realized I hadn't thought about him for a few days. And—and it scared me because I realized that if I don't think of him who will? There is no home in the world for me and my brother anymore. And you, houshi, you've done so much for me; you and Kirara and Kagome and Shippo and Inuyasha. But me? What have I done for anyone except bring death in my wake?"

Sango stood, brushing tears and hurried away into the now dark forest. Miroku followed her, his staff's rings clinking together. Shippo and Kirara watched this all take place without so much as blinking an eye. Sango vented her anger on the nearest tree, she unleashed Hiraikotsu with renewed energy and cut the tree into a neat bundle at her feet.

She wiped away the last of her tears and lifted the bundle up and made her way back to camp where Miroku had just finished stumbling back to. "There you are!" he said, relief evident in his voice. "Of course; I just went to get more firewood," she replied.

That sounded ridiculous even to her as they glanced down at the large pile of wood that sat neatly by the burning flames. "Let's walk," Miroku said. He led her away and called out, "Inuyasha? Kagome? Will you stop hiding out there and watch Shippo?" Two bemused heads poked out from one of the trees. "Er, hai," replied Kagome. She picked up the immobile form of the sleeping Shippo and gently lowered him into her sleeping bag. Sango waited for Miroku and he walked back to the sparkling river. The moon was full and it shined with a beautiful eerie air. He sat down and pulled Sango with him. "I don't think you bring death in your wake," were his first words. "I think you are a wonderful young woman who needs to understand just how important she is. Sango, if only you could see thru my eyes you would see what I see and maybe then be at peace with yourself." Sango gave him a shy smile and looked up into the moonlight, "Hai, and if that were true I wish you could see thru my eyes so you would understand how I feel." She bent down and scooped some of the water into her mouth and drank steadily. Miroku watched her patiently and then he to felt an overpowering urge to drink as much of the water as possible. It was in the morning when they both woke up that they realized something was terribly, terribly wrong...

To be continued....

Review at ServinaSilver89hotmail.com thanks, ciao. By the way, this is my first fanfic, and I'm—at the moment—laughing my pants off. Enjoy people!


	2. Frantic Mornings

Chapter 2: Frantic mornings

Miroku moaned slightly when he heard the birds start to chirp. _'Damn things! Why don't they stick that tune and jam it right up there skinny little asses!'_ he thought murderously. He sat up abruptly and looked around. Where was the campsite? Where was everyone? Where the hell was he?

It was then that he noticed someone who looked remarkably like him still fast asleep beside him and Miroku noticed he was wearing one of Kagome's sweater and a pair of her jeans. He looked down at his chest and did a double-take. "What the **f**!!!" He had breasts!

His snoozing look alike jerked up to his feet with haste. "Whoa?" he mumbled. Then he stopped and stared at Miroku—and backed away into the river. "Augh!" the look alike scrambled up the bank in a familiar fashion. Miroku #2 (the look alike) went defensive. Crouching low he reached behind him and grabbed a weapon that wasn't even there. "What?"

Miroku #1 finally understood whose body he now possessed, although there was little option to that. "Sango?" he whispered, his voice was sweet and uncertain; "Miroku?" and hers velvety like his used to be. Miroku watched Sango—in his body—break down and start to cry. "No, don't cry, it's okay, it's okay. We'll find out what happened, don't worry." Miroku comforted Sango hesitantly by offering her a joke. "Huh, so this is how I look when I cry."

Sango smiled through her tears and stopped crying. "What di—did y—you do now?" she was shivering from the cold. Miroku sighed and answered, "I don't know, it wasn't me. But you know what? If you don't get out of those robes now, you will get sick." Sango blushed and mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?" Miroku asked.

"I—I don't know how to, without—without, you know, umm..." she blushed again. "Without seeing your nakedness, which is mine? Do you want me to undress you?" Sango appeared horrified by this idea, "No, I'll just—just...I don't know!" She shivered and looked up to him with his violet eyes.

Miroku then realized that he now had the body of one of the most stunning girls he'd ever met. An evil smile formed on his face and he began to lift the sweater. Sango, however, noticed and slapped his hands down screaming, "Hentai!" Miroku sighed, he would have to wait.

A loud voice interrupted them and they both whirled to face a bored Inuyasha. "Again huh?" he stated carelessly. "You guys never came back, what were you up to, huh? Bouzu, wanna fill me in on the details?" Miroku #2 blushed and Sango#2—from Inuyasha POV—smiled seductively saying almost just as carelessly, "Oh, yes, it was wonderful. We had quite a night me and houshi-sama...in fact I'd like to do it again some time, ne?"

Inuyasha stumbled back blushing almost as badly as Miroku #2 and mumbled, "I'll just leave now and tell Kagome you're both alright." He left at a run.  Miroku started to laugh while Sango angrily bobbed him on the head uttering death threats every now and then as she pummelled him into the ground.

Sango realized with all the excitement of trying to kill Miroku she'd managed to dry the robes off. "Ah, problem solved," she said sitting down. Miroku twitched and sat up. Sitting calmly beside her he stared at the river.

"Look Sango, I just realized that if we were to try to explain what was going on we would both be called crazy. That being true, what we must do is act how we usually would, which means...you will have to grope me occasionally and I will have to scream, 'hentai!' and you have to use wind tunnel and I your Hiraikotsu. I don't know what has happened, but I'm sure Kaede-babaa will know. Why don't we get Kirara to drop us off? We're very close to the village. What do you think Sango?"

Sango sighed, "Yes, that makes a lot of sense, I'll go get her now I suppose. But, houshi-sama...I really, really need to go to the bathroom..." Miroku grinned. "And how are you going to accomplish that?" he asked innocently. She blushed, "I don't know! The issue of how a male urinates never really caught my interest before." Miroku sighed, "Look, I trust you with my body, I'm pretty sure you won't do anything to it, just go and pee behind the bush."  
"**What**?!" yelped the beet-red Sango. "You—you can't be serious! Houshi-sama, I can't just...oh kami-sama!" _'Of all the damn things to ever happen to me this is one of the worst I've ever had to face. Fing hell!' _"Okay, but I still don't know how!"

Will Sango ever have to face this, or will she and Miroku make it back to the village in time to switch bodies and she can freely do it in her own body? To be continued...

Review at ServinaSilver89hotmail.com thanks, ciao.


	3. Giving in to natural feelings

Okay, okay, I got an idea from my dear friend, cursedmoon aka Kayla. Kayla, you're the best thx. Thanks for the reviews: HyperBean, InuyashaKogaRULZ, Red the Dragon. You guys are great. Love ya!

Chapter 3: Giving in to natural feelings

Miroku sighed, "Look, I trust you with my body, I'm pretty sure you won't do anything to it, just go and pee behind the bush."  
"**What**?!" yelped the beet-red Sango. "You—you can't be serious! Houshi-sama, I can't just...oh kami-sama!" _'Of all the damn things to ever happen to me this is one of the worst I've ever had to face. Fing hell!' _"Okay, but I still don't know how!"

Sango lowered her face and began to hop around. "I really, **really **need to go! Ah crap!" Miroku smiled slightly. "Alright, I have an idea. You close your eyes and let go and I'll—help my body out, okay?" Sango's face contorted, "Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami! **Alright**, I give up! Just, this is so weird. Okay..."

Sango faced the bush and looked away while undoing the robes, Miroku stepped closer and Sango closed her eyes and unclenched her muscles. "Ahhh, much better," she said, obviously relieved. _'Never freakin' again god damn it!'_ she thought with more than a little embarrassment. Miroku stepped away and said, "Er...you have to—to shake Sango..." She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "What do you mean, 'shake'?" she asked with a dangerously calm voice.

Miroku put a hand over his eyes and replied, "Look, when a guy relieves himself, you need to shake off the access urine. So...shake!" Sango's head turned monstrously and comically huge as she shouted, "**Why** didn't you mention this before!"

Miroku smiled, "Because then you would have held it in until you burst, ne? Just go along with it, okay? It'll make everything so much easier. Go on Sango, shake and we can go to Kaede's." Sango grimaced and looked up with pleading brown eyes.

Miroku remained emotionless while he watched Sango attempt to shake. She giggled suddenly and looked at Miroku with a shake of her head. "I can't believe how hard that was. Do all guys go through that?" Miroku chuckled, "Nope, just me I guess."

Sango hurriedly wrapped the robe again and washed her hands in the stream. "Ready?" she asked; trying not to meet his eyes. He nodded and they walked back to the camp. It was there they found their silent, if overly cautious companions.

"What's the matter?" asked Sango as she pulled Kagome to the side. Kagome carefully shielded her rear and answered, "I don't know what you're talking about!" She walked away and went to Miroku.

"Pst! Sango, tell me everything that happened! Inuyasha? We'll be right back." Miroku's face registered surprise in Sango's body as Kagome dragged him away bodily.

Inuyasha stood and after glaring at little, unconcerned Shippo, he pulled Sango over to the fire. "Wow, did you and Sango...actually—you know! Umm...do it?" Sango thought quickly of what Miroku would do in such a situation.

Miroku's face went glum, "No, she just felt friendly and wanted to play around with your head."

Meanwhile....

"So, what happened Sango-chan?! Inuyasha came and told me that you were acting all weird saying stuff like, 'Oh, yes, it was wonderful. We had quite a night' and that you'd 'like to do it again some time'. Inuyasha was in shock." She began to laugh, "You should have seen his face, Sang!"

 Miroku was intrigued. Since when did Kagome confide in him? Oh yeah! He was in Sango's lovely little body. He carefully put his hands innocently behind his back.

Kagome wrenched his arms away from Sango's perfect butt and shook them. "Well? Tell me! What happened? What did you do?"

Miroku smirked, "What do you think we did? We had quite a night. Miroku has the most unique way of using his tongue. He's tall, handsome, smart, brave; perfect really. And...he's the best lover I've ever had." Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Sango! My goodness, I didn't know you were, so—so straightforward. I mean I always knew you liked him, but that much?!"

Miroku grinned and let forth a bellow of laughter. "Yeah, well, you know. I just felt—loveable. How far have you and Inu gone?" Kagome scowled. "Not funny Sango-chan! You know he's still in love with Kikyo and much as I care about him, I will not interfere..."

Miroku had known this but the sincerity in hearing it from Kagome made his laughter stop. "I'm sorry Kagome-sama. I didn't mean anything but a little bit of teasing. Let us forget this conversation, ne?" He shook his head suddenly, as though freeing himself of some pain.

It was then that Kagome turned and said softly, "I sense a shard of the shikon nearby" Miroku's eyes widened and he grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her back to the camp. Sango was clearly annoyed; she sat beside the fire, cradling Hiraikotsu in her arms, his staff discarded to the side.

Miroku walked over and grabbed the staff remembering only after he wasn't supposed to be using it. Sango looked startled when Miroku suddenly grabbed Hiraikotsu from her and handed her the staff. She stood beside him quietly, "A shard, Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked up snarling when Kagome answered, "Nope, two of them. I think it's Kouga..." Sango moaned, "Not Kouga!" Miroku slapped a hand to his forehead and Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fists. But, as always he was unprepared.

A whirlwind landed in front of Kagome and Kouga's ice blue eyes stared deeply into hers. "My Kagome, how have you been?" he asked. It was then Kagome heard the muffled shouts of Inuyasha and looked down. "Er...Kouga? You—you're standing on Inuyasha."

"Oh you mean Dog-breath? For you my Kagome, I will get off of him." He stepped off of the livid Inuyasha while not letting go off Kagome. Inuyasha whipped out Tetsusaiga and it transformed into its true form; the gigantic fang, he smiled viciously. Kagome's eyes narrowed and Kouga smoothly jumped away as the blade thundered past his head. Kagome turned to face the two demons and screamed, "Osuwari!" (sit!) with all her might.

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, face first and ate the dirt. "Aww fing hell! Why do you always have to do that?!" he attempted to say, mud filling his mouth, ears and eyes. Kagome turned to Kouga, "Kouga? I think you'd better go. It was nice to see you again." She smiled a fake stretched smile and waved cheerfully.

Kouga smiled in return and kissed her hand rather romantically. She grimaced and then smiled as he looked up. "For you Kagome, anything; I'll come back for you after I find that bastard Naraku!" He left and Kagome sighed in relief.

However, Inuyasha misinterpreted the sigh for longing and glared. "Keh, if you miss him already then go after him." He stuck his nose up in the air; still covered in mud and grinded his teeth together in irritation. Kagome frowned and walked towards him.

"Look Inuyasha, I don't like Kouga in that way. I—I like..." she stopped speaking to blush a ferocious red.  Inuyasha's golden eyes hungrily read hers and he demanded, "Yes? Yes?!" She shoved him aside, "Let's go to the hot springs, shall we?"


	4. Delicious encounters

Thank for the new reviews from Seproth and Arline. I appreciate it. So, here, I'll give you a whole new chapter, whaddya think? I hope everyone who reads this enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing and laughing about it. Imagine the possibilities...

Chapter 4: Delicious encounters

Miroku followed Kagome happily, practically trotting in his new found joy of having Sango's lithe body. He was dying to get at the hot springs. He loved the strong sulphuric scent, the steam wafting to circle deliciously around his bare body and the wonderful feeling of the hot water; stretching out all the kinks and sore muscles after a hard day of travelling and fighting in only a matter of time.

Inuyasha sniffed the air without relish. He didn't **hate** the hot springs, he just didn't exactly like being undressed in front of all those prejudice eyes and he hated having to not shake the access water off without getting a few sniggers from Shippo and comments about dogs from Miroku. He loved water; it was just something that was so much fun to play with.

Suddenly he thought back to what Kagome had tried to tell him. _'Damn it! Why couldn't she finish the sentence?'_ he thought sulkily. He felt extremely bouncy maybe he'd have a water fight with Miroku and hold Shippo underwater a little while. His eyes narrowed with delight and he gave a very toothy grin.

Sango noticed and inwardly gulped, that was not a good sign. Shippo couldn't care less what anyone though; he bounded along stopping to sniff here and there at passing flowers and to collect acorns for his kitsune magic. Kirara rested on Sango's shoulder mewling what sounded like a comment occasionally. It was surprising that Kirara had known about the change; but luckily no one else noticed a thing.

Kagome sullenly pulled Miroku with her towards the woman's hot springs and his heart leapt with rushing excitement. Sango prayed no one else would be in there and hoped something would distract her houshi from poor Kagome. She—meanwhile—had problems of her own.

Kirara left her shoulder and sat patiently in front of Sango as the poor demon slayer whispered a hurried, "Don't let him get close to Kagome and try to shield her body from him!" Kirara mewed cutely and took off to the rescue of Kagome.

Kagome was just beginning to strip off her clothing when Kirara (full demon form) arrived and blocked her from Miroku's lecherous view. Miroku frowned, the task of seeing a naked Kagome would be harder than he had hoped. He seemed put out fro a moment before he remembered exactly who's body he was in.

That lecherously innocent smile plastered on his face he quickly stripped off Sango's clothes and gazed with joy at his new body. Things would certainly be interesting...

Meanwhile...

Sango got over her embarrassment for a moment, reminding herself that a person had to be clean and relaxed if they wanted to function properly. But then she was naked and blushing so fiery the steam of the springs were evaporating before touching her face. She slipped into the water gratefully while always keeping her head up.

Fortunately for Sango there were no other males in the springs, just Inuyasha and Shippo. She closed her eyes tightly and scrubbed her arms and stomach but avoided going lower than that. Inuyasha jumped in shortly followed by a quiet almost timid Shippo. He was obviously plotting something...

Inuyasha felt full of energy and definitely felt playful; he shoved Shippo deeply into the water and held him there a few moments before letting him go and asking, "Why aren't you with the girls, brat?" Shippo gasped for air and angrily turned to face Inuyasha. "Because Sango asked me not to bathe with them just this once; she said she needed to have a girl talk with Kagome," he retorted angrily.

Sango's mortification turned into a mightily fuelled anger as she heard this. _'Bastard houshi! Thinks he can slip that past me! We'll just see about that...'_  Unfortunately the grunt she made caught Inuyasha's attention and held it. He jumped on Sango tackling her into the water and she felt Shippo join in when something furry hit her head.

Dying of utter chagrin she kept her eyes shut while trying to punch Inuyasha off of her. "Damn you!" she cried out twice and finally broke free. She tackled him and pounded relentlessly on his back remembering only after they were both still naked.

She jerked her attention up as Inuyasha growled and tried to kick out at her. She nimbly skipped away—still with Shippo attached firmly to her head—and headed for her bathrobe eagerly. She made it but tripped and fell face first into the rocky ground. She looked up to see a concerned—and very naked—Inuyasha hovering above her. "Oi, stupid bouzu, I think you broke your nose. I can smell the blood from here." Sango groaned and hurriedly wrapped the bathrobe around her pulling Shippo off her with great haste. "Don't worry I'll get it fixed," she answered gruffly.

Inuyasha shrugged and with a Shippo band-aid attached now to his head, went to soak a little longer.

Back to Miroku and Kagome...

Miroku slipped into the water and fought off the urge to grope his own body. Kagome was oblivious to this all and then he spotted her ass. He crept closer to her saying, "Oh Kagome-chan, you seem to have something on you...hold still a second will you?"

Kagome obediently stopped moving and twisted this way and that in search of the invisible 'something' on her body. Kirara blocked Miroku and emitted a piercing growl—Miroku got the point and finished, "Oh never mind, it's gone now..." Kagome just shrugged and went back to bathing and soaking her body. Miroku cursed his luck at the moment. Sango had sent Kirara to baby-sit him, of all the chance in the world...he was with the lovely, long-legged, raven-haired, grey eyed Kagome and she was naked and he had a freakin' body guard!

But then again—what about Sango? She was just as lovely as Kagome if more mature and fuller in certain areas. Could he possibly remain loyal just this once for her? Then he saw Kagome's ass again. Nope, I guess not. He went for it.

He reached out a hand stealthily and then...faltered? Ugh...his stomach really hurt! He'd had cramps before but this was horrendous! He hurriedly bade Kagome a farewell and jumped out of the hot springs and into his clothing.

He rushed to the privy and calmed himself quickly. It was then that Sango heard a scream. She rushed to the outhouse thingy (sorry people I have no idea what the hell it's called) and found Miroku in a state of panic.

"What? What happened?" she asked worriedly. Miroku gazed up at her with a tear-stained face and said sadly, "Sango, you're body is dying..." Sango gasped, "What the hell do you mean?"

Miroku sobbed and answered, "You—this body is—it's bleeding!" Sango started to smile. "Where exactly?" she asked easily. Miroku pointed and Sango began to laugh; hard. Miroku looked up in shock, demanding furiously, "What is so damn funny? Your body is bleeding to death!" He sniffled and added, "And then we might switch back bodies and you really will be dead!"

Sango gasped for enough air to answer him but found none and instead fell to the ground clutching her sides. "Oh—you—you, baka! Didn't you ever—in all your lecherous years—hear about the menstruation process all women go through?" she asked. Miroku gaped and enlightenment and realization glimmered in his now brown eyes.

Sango's violet ones danced with mirth. "Well didn't you?" Miroku stood and snapped harshly, "Of course I have. What do you take me for, a fool?" Sango hid a smile and answered frankly, "Of course, that's exactly what I took you for."

He gave her a sheepish look and explained, "I didn't know what was going on, my stomach hurt, I was getting headaches and then I started to bleed. It was one hell of a nightmare. I think I have a new respect for woman now, not just for their bodies but for their troubles too."

Sango nodded, "Alright, whatever. We should get back to the others before they come searching."

Well...that's the end of chapter 4, but trust me the best is yet to come...er....at least I hope. I need a few more ideas, ne? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Ciao locos! Love, animefreek89!


	5. Is there light at the end of this tunnel...

Chapter 5: Is there light at the end of **this** tunnel?

Miroku was positively ill; his face was terribly pale and he clenched his fists in pain. But all Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo saw was an unnaturally white Sango. Kagome understood and whispered, "Sango, would you like a pad or a tampon?"

Miroku frowned—not understanding—and answered, "Hold that thought!" He ran to Sango and asked urgently, "What the hell is a pad or a tampon?!" Sango quirked an eyebrow up in question and answered, "Kagome asked? Just say yes and I'll explain later, okay?"

Miroku rushed back to Kagome and said, "Oh...both please, Kagome-chan. I just, feel awful." He made his voice sound extra sweet and innocently in pain. "Houshi-sama has said he will escort me to Kaede for some medicinal herbs. Is that alright? I'm just suffering horribly from these cramps..."

Kagome nodded sympathetically. "Oh, I totally understand, and I forgot my ibuprofen! I'm sorry, yes, go right away!" Kagome hugged Miroku and whispered, "And have fun being alone with your Miroku..." Miroku smiled, "Don't worry I will."

Sango waited while he hesitantly extracted himself from Kagome's embrace. Sango was watching him, and he felt it. "Hee, hee, I...got stuck?" She glared and called to Kirara then jumped up when Kirara transformed. "I'm going, with or without you!" she retorted.

Miroku ran and jumped behind her—much to the surprise of the others—and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist. She blushed and Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly had to call into question their friends' strange behaviour. Shippo knew perfectly well what had happened because Kirara had told him; he found it very funny.

Unfortunately, his giggle attracted the suspicious attention of Inuyasha who whipped around with a smouldering gaze. "What is going on?" he growled menacingly. Shippo shrugged and tried to slowly back away.

Inuyasha's clawed hand reached out rapidly and seized poor Shippo by his little tail and turned him upside down. Kagome turned to face them when she heard Shippo's shrill shriek. Her eyes went wide and she shouted, "Osuwari!" Inuyasha's face made a delicious crunch when it hit the ground below; somehow though he managed to keep a tight hold on Shippo who was crushed beneath him.

Kagome gasped, "Oh no! Get off him you baka! Get off, get off! Oh Shippo-chan! Are you still alive?" Inuyasha grinned and let his full weight down whispering, "Tell me or I stay on you, kitsune brat." Shippo muffled reply was not lost upon the sensitive dog ears of Inuyasha.

"**What**?!" Inuyasha's cry rang in the ears of Kagome, Shippo, and the forest around them, it also attracted the unwanted attention of a youkai—(demon)—and drew it irresistibly to the shards they had. Inuyasha pulled himself off of Shippo and faced the giant eagle youkai in front of them.

"Hand over the shards, hanyou (half-breed)! I swear I shall spare your worthless life." Inuyasha looked down on the pathetically small eagle youkai and sighed. "There hasn't been a good fight for days!" he complained as he unmercifully squashed it.

Kagome leaned over and brushed his arm as she plucked the small shard from its twitching corpse. "Ugh! Did you have to do that? Couldn't you just—just...I don't know, spare **it** as it wanted to spare you?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed familiarly and he glared ferociously. "Keh, you stupid bitch. Why the **f** would I want to do that?"

Kagome's eyes filed with tears and she responded angrily, "Because it's common courtesy."

Inuyasha flinched and blabbed, "Don't cry please don't cry!" Kagome snarled, "I'm not crying! Just leave me alone!" She started to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her and said, "If you leave I'm not telling you what Shippo told me about Sango and the bouzu!"

Kagome stopped struggling and listened carefully to what Inuyasha told her. Kagome's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Wait! That means...oh my god!" Her scream echoed just as Inuyasha's had. She paled and Inuyasha turned a dangerous red.

Meanwhile...

Miroku just didn't feel right trying to grope Sango's new body and he couldn't grope his own without falling off of Kirara. He cursed silently and rested his forehead on Sango's back. "Are we almost there?" he asked plaintively. She nodded and clung tighter to Kirara's soft fur.

Suddenly she remembered something. "Miroku, do you still have the—things Kagome gave you?" Miroku tilted his head, "Oh those, yeah, I guess I do. Why?" Sango grimaced, "We need to stop."

Alrighty ppl, that's the end of this chapter. Next one I suppose Sango'll have to teach Miroku how to use a pad or a tampon. Oh my god...the utter chaos. Thanks for the reviews: Aurora chan, Demon-Slayer13, Seproth (again, I love you buddy), Red the Dragon (again I say: thank you) J Ciao guys! Enjoy. lol. ****


	6. A kiss!

Chapter 6: A kiss?

"Okay...so what's a pad or a tampon?" asked Miroku frowning thoughtfully. Sango sighed, "Why do I have to go through this? Oh Kami, why?!" Kirara meowed and brushed her head softly against Sango's leg. Sango took a **very** deep breath and began.

"Well, you already know about the menstruation process, right? Well, how do you expect to—er--stop the –umm...flow? Okay..." Sango took another deep, deep breath and continued bravely. "A pad is stuck to your loincloth and it absorbs the blood. A tampon however...oh kami! It is pushed into a woman's...er...thing and it stops the flow from in there. A pad is more like a diaper a tampon like cotton on a stick. Do you understand?"

Sango was red and burning with utter mortification; she collapsed to the ground when the stress grew too much for her during the long silence.

Miroku looked shocked. "Do you mean to say—that, that—women actually—dear kami!—masturbate with those sticks?!" One of his hentai grins lightened the stress but Sango looked even more mortified by his comments. She looked into her own face, now so much like his, yet still hers. The astonishment of such a queer thing made her hold her breath. Miroku stopped grinning and pursed his lips together in thought.

"Should we go?" he asked carefully. He pulled Sango up with caution, "Sango? Are you alright?" She had turned a disturbing green, maybe he should have been careful about what he was saying while in the presence of her virgin ears.

He groaned when he realized she had totally spaced out. He dragged her—not being able to carry her with the heavy Hiraikotsu—and placed her on Kirara's now broad back. Kirara ran and took off flying into the fresh air. Miroku tightened his arms around Sango—literally his own body—and sighed miserably.

He missed hearing Sango's scream when he groped her; he missed watching her beautiful face when she didn't know he was watching. The way **she** glanced at **him** when she thought he wasn't paying attention; plus watching her bathe...always worth while.

Sango felt his warm breathe tickle the back of her neck and leaned forward, away from him. "We'll be there in a minute," she whispered. She felt him nod and a single tear fell from her eye onto Kirara's fur; no one would ever now it was there.

A few minutes did pass and in a terribly heavy silence. Kirara landed softly and waited while they extracted themselves from her back. Sango ran for Kaede's and Miroku followed her eagerly. "Kaede! Kaede! We need your help!" cried Sango.

Kaede sat there calmly as they slid to a halt in front of her, distraught and trembling. "Yes Miroku?" she asked in a placid voice. "What be the matter with ye?" Sango burst into tears. "I'm not houshi-sama! I'm Sango!" she wept bitterly.

Kaede raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "Aye, your auras are off. But, my dears, it is reversible. All ye need to do is kiss at the same location it happened at and it should reverse your auras back..." An angry shout interrupted Kaede and Miroku and Sango jerked to their feet.

"Miroku, Sango, get your asses out here! When I catch you I'll—" "Osuwari! You'll alert them! Damn you!" "Bitch! They can sense...or can they?" A muffled little voice was heard and Inuyasha retorted, "Well if you didn't keep trying to run away, runt, I wouldn't have you being squished when this wench screams sit!"  

Miroku and Sango dashed for the door and grabbed onto Kirara's fur. "Please Kirara, run—I mean fly!—**fly**!" Kaede stumbled up and ran as fast as her body allowed her and shouted, "But there might be a..." and they could hear no more. Inuyasha pulled himself up and ran after them screaming.

Sango giggled and waved as they flew away. Miroku just shook his head, shaking with silent mirth. They drifted around happily. Sango chanting, "I'm going to have my body back, I'm going to have my body back!" Miroku smiled and joined in. The he stopped, "How do you think they knew?"

Sango scrunched her nose and nibbled her lip, "I don't know..." Kirara roared and Sango scowled. "Shippo?! That lil'..." She sailed for what seemed like an eternity to the impatient young companions and they twitched their feet and fingers with annoyance.

Well peeps, next chapter should finally end it. I can almost taste it...sorry if this chapter wasn't really funny. I'm exhausted. Exams=stress. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about, lol. Good luck if you are taking em by the way. Hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Thanks: Tache, Vilja, and of course... Seproth! Everyone who has sent me reviews, I really appreciate it. Ciao.


	7. Will this be the end?

Chapter 7: Will this be the end?

Sango and Miroku made their way to the river side, now hesitant and unsure, but with grim determination. The wind rustled the leaves and the air was suddenly fresher, much to Miroku's joy. "Wow, you get perky—ow!" Sango elbowed him in the head and they sat down, away from each other.

Miroku edged closer to Sango but she leaned away. "I am **not** going to kiss myself! Only **you** are narcissistic enough to do that!" Miroku grinned, "Is that what you think? Sango, I have behaved out of respect of your body, I'm wearing a freakin' pad, just for you! I want my body back. Just a peck will do it, ne?"

 Miroku leaned in and Sango edged back—unfortunately to close to the river and plunged in. Miroku grabbed her and they both fell in. Sango's shriek echoed in Miroku's ears. He shook his head to clear his ringing ears and sputtered with the shocking coolness.

They scrambled up the bank just like their first encounter with the damn river and warmed themselves in each others warmth. "Kami, it's **f **cold!" And somehow or other their lips met and pulled away. They closed their eyes and....

Nothing had changed. Sango punched the ground but Miroku merely meditated quietly. They heard Kirara's meow and turned to face her. She transformed and let them fall asleep n her warm belly. Her rumbling purrs lulled them asleep carefully. She licked Miroku's face and then Sango's and closed her own eyes.

It was Miroku who heard the birds again and again he thought murderously, _'Damn things, why the hell don't the just drop dead with their happy little lives? Little bastards!'_ He groaned and sat up, rubbing his clothed and beaded hand. "**Nani**?" he shouted and turned to a perfectly normal Sango.

"Sango! We-we're back! We're **back**! Yes, **yes**!" he jumped up and danced around in ecstasy. Sango sat up bewildered and smiled a truly lovely smile. She sighed with relief and flopped back onto Kirara's warm body.

Miroku stopped celebrating and sank to his knees in front of Sango. "Sango? I'm sorry you had to go through this. But there's been something I've wanted to do for days now!" He hugged her and she went rigid. After a few seconds she returned the hug much to Miroku's delight.

Then the crashing of the trees startled them and Inuyasha popped through, veins popping in his anger. Sango and Miroku sweat-dropped and they released each other. Kagome poked her head out and shouted, "They were having a special moment, the mood was perfect! You baka! Why didn't you leave them alone! Obviously they changed back!" She ranted on and on and Inuyasha stepped back, uncertainly.

She pulled Inuyasha by the hair back into the bushes and he growled. She reached over her spare hand and rubbed his ear. His foot thumped in rhythm, he purred with the delicious feeling having his ear scratched. Sango and Kagome giggled. While Miroku's mouth titled at one corner, Shippo laughed and Inuyasha snapped himself from it, knocking Kagome's hand away and stomping away. She followed him and so did everyone else.

It was later on sitting by the fire that everyone else demanded and explanation, but business first always... "Hentai!" Sango screamed and slapped the grinning Miroku with ease.

The end.

Well thanks guys, it's been great. I'll come up with a new story soon, I promise. But I sincerely hope you enjoyed my first story. Thanks a lot people. Ciao. Luv you all.


End file.
